Draco Malfoy
by jinclearsky 015
Summary: Everybody always talks about the boywholived, the boy who defeated Lord Voldemort. Everybody knows about him they all know his story, but his story is only half of the big picture. There are more stories that maybe greater than all of his combined.
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy

And the Dragon's Tooth

Chapter One

Break it to me or rather hit me with it

Everybody always talks about the boy-who-lived, the boy who defeated Lord Voldemort. Everybody knows about him they all know his story, but his story is only half of the big picture. There are more stories that maybe greater than all of his combined.

Draco Malfoy was a normal boy who was filthy rich. He was a Malfoy, one of the wealthiest among the pure blood families in the Wizarding world. Most people were scared of him, they were afraid that he was going to hex them unto the next century if they cross him in any way, but he was smatter than that. He new how to deal with his enemies, maybe beating the crap out of them but not actually killing them that would just be wrong he would never go that far, he knew better.

The white blond sat cross legged on his king sized bed. He stared at the tons of letters that filled his large room, they were floating like water. Year after year, for three years since he turned nine, his room would overflow with tons letters. Mostly acceptance letters from the greatest wizardry school's in the world, but year after year he would burn them into ashes waiting for the final letter that would never come. 'Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry' he whispered to himself how long has he waited for this letter to come now that it was here, he was afraid to open it? He had too. Knowing his father he would want him to enter Durmstrang and become the best Death Eater the world has yet seen. Yeah right! He wasn't that stupid.

Shifting he took the letter tracing the gold and silver letters of his name. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he tore the letter open, taking a quick breath before proceeding to reading it.

_Mr. Draco Malfoy_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. We'll hope to see you when school opens. In the next letter you will find the list of books and requirements you will need. Have a nice day._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S We finally were able shut the paintings up and as well as the sorting hat… we really hope that you join us._

Draco smirked to himself "Figures" laying the letter by his side. He wasn't surprised one bit, he was brilliant and he knew it. He mastered wand less magic at a tender age of two. Thou no one really told him about the incident with the ministry couple of years ago, maybe because they didn't know what to expect either…

The ministry tracked down a minor practicing level two magic somewhere in the outskirts of London, which led them to Malfoy Manor. Lucius opened the door surprised to have the whole ministry at his door step. He was ecstatic telling them there was no minor here but his two year old son…and boy they were surprised when they found a two year old trying to break through a chocolate frog seal. Even Lucius was oblivious, what could they do? It was kid…okay more like a baby to be precise. There really was nothing that they could do, but hope that Lucius raise his child with more caution. They didn't want another He-who-must-not-be-named running around, did they?

He grew up like any other wizard kid, but his skill was unimaginable. By the time he turned eight they found out that he was a Dragon Whisperer and was able to summon a Grecian razorback which was said to be extinct 100 years ago after the end dragon wars. At this point the ministry had no choice at the rate this child's magic is going he could cast unforgivables by the time he's 10 with or without the help of a wand. The child's magic was what made the Ministry worry that this boy's power will intensify to the point that his body can't take the surge of power that it will just shut down. They couldn't let that happen to maybe…the greatest wizard of all time, even greater than Dumbledore and Voldemort combined. So they did what they had to do, even to Lucius and Narcissa's protests, they couldn't risk their child's life. Lucius and Narcissa were beyond outraged they couldn't let anyone scar their beloved son, but all they could do was watch when the spell was placed on their child…

He couldn't take it his parents never told him anything. Every time he would ask a simple question on why he had a damn fuckin' tattoo on his back! Was that even hard to explain, really they could like go "Hey son, about that tattoo on your back… it was a bet your father made…okay more like a curse. It said that it will you into a pixie when you turn 16" why couldn't tell him that instead of "Don't you like it…it doesn't matter where it came from…other kids would die for a tattoo. Think of it as a kind of a birthmark." Birthmark right…I mean yeah, I would like to have a damn tattoo but not of a fuckin' bird for pette's sake. If I'd get a tattoo it would be dragon or something, not something that resembles a turkey. My life's twisted…really twisted.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy

And the Dragon's Tooth

Chapter Two

The Dragon Prince

I walk down the halls of Malfoy Manor seems like pretty much alone, well mother was somewhere around London and father was well where would he be, where else, maybe somewhere with Bellatrix planning Voldemort's rebirth or something like that. I still don't get it why does father bother with Lord what's his name, it pretty dim even for him.

Also about the damn tattoo I have on my back is beginning to burn like a bitch, I hate moments like this. Nothing would fix this little smoldering irritant but a nice cold bath. It's not like I have better things to do.

I enter the bathroom and open the taps of the large pool, I like it here it's pretty serine and should I say utterly tranquil. I haven't told any one yet but I could do advance wandless magic. Like making stupid things disappear or making the ceiling fill with stars which is really hard, even when using wand but I get my kinks.

The water is just wonderful I wonder if they have bathrooms like this in Hogwarts…. Oh hell….I haven't told father and gawd is he going to have a cow when I tell him. Why things like this happen when I'm having a wonderful time. Huh, better not let it get into my nerves. Things will get better…I hope.

Draco took a deep breath and plunged deep into the pool. He swam under the surface, sinking into darkness for a second or two before returning to the surface. Sitting near the edge nearing peaceful slumber just before Doby decided to pop up.

"Master Draco, Doby found a dragon by the garden and Doby was wondering if you could come see it. I tried shooing it away but it won't go away…Don't hurt me!"

"I'll come see it in a while…"

"Yes Master Draco, Doby will take care of it for Master Draco!"

PooF!

Draco got out of the pool slipping a black robe around his body before grabbing random clothes from his closet. Heading down and towards the Malfoy gardens hoping that this time the annoying lizards that came to burn his head off wouldn't reenact the last time, which wasn't at all pretty.

"Master Draco! Master Draco! Doby take care of the dragon as Doby promised!"

"Where's the dragon?"

"It's here somewhere, Doby's so sorry. Doby must punish himself for disobeying Master Draco!"

"Do as you wish…"

Doby left Draco alone in the garden maybe ironing his hands or something, but Draco didn't care he had others things to take care off.

"_Show yourself!"_

"_Really young master have you already forgotten about me?"_

"_Lohi, what are you doing here?"_

"_Me…just checking if you were still alive."_

"_What gave you that idea?"_

"_I don't know?"_

"_You're no help as always."_

"_I came here to warn you…"_

"_Come now spit out!"_

"_The war is about to begin young master…" _the dragon said lowering his head slightly facing Draco in the eye.

"_You came all the way here to tell me that!"_

"_I also came here to protect you…"_

"_Protect me? That's preposterous!"_

"_Stay away from the serpent Draco, he will try and lure you into his trap. Keep your distance from, him he will try and destroy you. My Prince you are in grave danger…"_

"_You don't think I know that Lohi…Oh and drop the prince thing, I told you once before that I didn't need the title."_

"_As you whish, but you can never run away from your destiny…you've always have been from now until forever Draco 'The Dragon Prince'." _


	3. Chapter 3

Darco Malfoy

And the Dragon's Tooth

Chapter Three

Secrets Revealed

"Knock! Knock!"

Lucius opened the door to be greeted by a face full wands and the Ministry at his doorstep.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Quit the act Lucius we know what you're up to!"

"If you think I was up to something, then you are correct. I was planning on buying a pet Draco—is buying a pet for your child a crime these days?" said Lucius with the ever famous Malfoy smirk "Would you like to go in and see for yourselves?"

"You're in for it this time, Malfoy!"

The ministry entered the manor leaving no room unturned or unchecked. After an hour scurrying around, Lucius found it really annoying and wondered whether not to change this bunch of morons into big, fat, rats. He was bout to take his wand out of his robe, suddenly the manor began to shake and some sort of silvery blue light started coming out from one the rooms upstairs.

"Draco!" screamed Lucius noting that it was his child's bedroom. Lucius and the Ministry ran as fast as they could, hoping the boy was fine. They entered the room, the bright light dimmed to a silver haze. It was a while for the haze to clear but as it did the Ministry as well as Lucius was frozen in their tracks…

"That's a baby dragon your child is playing with Lucius, don't you think that's a tad to dangerous for your child to be playing with such an animal…"

"Well if you haven't heard me clearly the first time, what I said was that 'I was planning in buying him a pet' not that I already got him one!" said Lucius "And besides I'm just as baffled as you are."

"That's a…that's a …Grecian Razor Back!" the man with a long beard

"That's preposterous! They disappeared a thousand years ago!"

"You might be right Minister, but you haven't heard the real story of what really happened, have you?"

"Dumbledore what are you doing here?" said Lucius with his ever visible snarl

"Well Lucius, I'm here because I know that you want to get some answers about how such a beautiful and legendary creature appear in your sons' bedroom or better yet in this century, correct?" said Dumbledore walking inside the room kneeling down in front of the young Malfoy who greeted him a huge smile and a cute adorable laugh "I see that your child still hasn't shown signs of your— crabby personality."

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME IN MY OWN HOME!"

"You're misunderstanding the point, I'm merely saying that you have a happy baby in your hands and a troublesome one too," said Dumbledore seeing baby Draco crawl under his robes "he is a bit of a hand full, but still incredibly cute."

"What exactly do you want?"

"I getting there… as I said earlier you haven't heard the whole story of these magnificent creatures have you?"

"Yes, we haven't heard of it so will get on with it!"

"These dragons disappeared a thousand years ago after the Dragon Wars, many of you don't know this but these dragons were headed and taken cared of by a special clan called the Dragon Whispers. They have special powers that make them able to speak and share their insights with these magnificent and wise creatures."

"Like Parslemouths?"

"Yes, but unlike Parslemouths people born with this special gift, they are given special powers by the dragons the live to protect," said Dumbledore picking up the happy baby and placing him on his lap "and on times of great turmoil the Dragon Prince is born, born to protect and serve his people. The dragon prince is often portrayed as a young, powerful and cunning young man. Never afraid to put his life on the line for his people…"

"What does this have to do with Draco?" said Lucius "We don't have anybody in our bloodline with that dragon whisperer nonsense or any of that sort. So why are you telling us?"

"Well Lucius, I didn't say anything about a bloodline. These people are chosen by the dragons themselves. No one comes from the same family or the same race."

"But how could that be…as you said these dragons disappeared a thousand years ago, how could that be when they had such powerful people protecting them?"

"Then again…they were just people," said Dumbledore pointing out the facts "even though they were indeed powerful they were not gods, even the dragon prince was a pawn to death."

"This doesn't exactly tell us what we need to know…how did they end up disappearing into thin air?"

"I'm getting to that. During the last year of the Dragon Wars the Dragon whisperers were down to a number of few, the others being killed off by other clans wanting to take control of such magnificent and powerful creatures. One night while they were resting an assassin got through the barrier, killing the last of their clan wiping them out without a trace. In other words, they were all murdered leaving the dragons to fend for themselves. After that incident the dragons were never heard from again, until this day."

"And what ever happened to the Dragon Prince?"

"If you weren't listening he was also murdered during the assassination, knowing that he was probably the main target of the whole thing. Then again no story is ever finished without a legend, now does it?" said Dumbledore now holding a slumbering Draco in his arms "The prophecy said many years ago. That someday he will return in his former glory and with him he will bring forth his army of dragons. Though many will not remember him, those who do will seek for his power and try to lure him to the darkness. He will have the power to bring forth the good and the evil. It is a choice only he could make and that choice may end the age that we know now and change it into an age ruled by sins and death."

"What are you…trying to say?" said Malfoy taking his son from Dumbledore's hands.

"What I am trying to say…is keep him away from the serpent…Lucius" and with that Dumbledore was gone and the ministry along with him.

Lucius placed his sleeping son in his crib, his boy with a silver dragon curled up to his side, was indeed _The Dragon Prince_. Funny he ended up naming his son _Draco_, he laughed at the sheer coincidence but soon after laughter died down as Dumbledore's word rang through his head—'_Keep him away from the Serpent…Lucius."_ How was he going to do that? How was he going to keep his son away from the fate that was already been planned out for him? He was going to be one of them and Voldemort was going to make sure that.

Then some sort of miracle happened. News about _'The boy who lived'_ appeared in The Daily Prophet. Voldemort was defeated by his own curse. He was overjoyed knowing that his boy was finally saved. But deep in his heart he knew that it was all too good to be true, but for know he can raise his son in only one way he knew how, The Malfoy way. At least for now his son will live a normal life. At least for now he will not make the decision that can make his son a living hell.


End file.
